A Son for Christmas
by pearl84
Summary: Christmas Oneshot. Danny and Vlad bonding.


**Heh, you know I tried so hard to resist writing this one-shot, since I want to focus on my stories, but in the end, I couldn't resist. Alright, it takes place after, "My Little Badger," And for those who have not read it, don't worry about it. If you see something you don't get just go with it. But in the story, Vlad turns Danny into a badger, and they end up getting into a world of trouble. Anyways, let me give a quick thanks to Shining Zephyr because it was your Christmas one-shots that inspired this small idea, and to Din Kelion for suggesting I do something like this in your last review of "My Little Badger" Thanks!**

**So without further delay, I gave you a fluffy, Danny and Vlad, Christmas one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**A Son for Christmas**

Vlad sat in his elegant and grand lounge, staring at his fireplace with a bored expression on his face. In his hand, he held a glass of fine champagne that he currently swirled absentmindedly. He took a sip before resuming his previous action.

How he hated this day; this night. Christmas eve. Christmas day. A day of happiness you share with loved ones. A day of peace and tranquility. A day to be grateful for the many blessings from above… Or at least that's what Christmas meant to everyone else. But to Vlad Masters, it just meant a day of absolute boredom!

And this year was the worse one yet. This year he had to spend it in the wash-down town of Amity Park. But if that wasn't bad enough, the two people he longed to be loved by were just ten minutes away from him, celebrating with the man who was the cause of his bitter and lonely life.

Oh how Jack Fenton was lucky for having such a wonderful family, a family that should have been his.

"But he's even luckier that there's this blasted truce in the Ghost Zone, or Plasmius would pay him a deserved visit right now," the billionaire said with a dark glare, before taking a larger swig of his drink.

Sure he could go over there as Vlad Masters, but then he couldn't invoke the physical pain he desperately desired to give his college _pal_. And then he'd have to endure the glares from the only two people he cared about. He couldn't deal with that tonight. This was why he had declined Jack's invitation to spend Christmas eve and day over with him and _his _family.

Vlad sighed. Wasn't he better than Jack? Wouldn't he make a better husband? A better… father? Why couldn't Maddie and Daniel see that if only he could have them, he would let go of everything else. Yes, he would trade everything he had for them. He would even cease all his plots for world domination. He wouldn't need the world anymore if he had them. He wouldn't need it because _they_ would be his world. He'd give himself to them.

But no, they didn't see that. All they saw was a selfish billionaire, an annoying and bitter friend, a lonely man _with_ a cat…, an arch nemesis.

Vlad scoffed in disdain. Just once he would love Daniel to know what it felt like to be in his shoes. To know what it felt like to have your best friend destroy your life and then take away the person you cared for most. Then he'd understand. Then he would see him as something more then a fruit loop.

Vlad's eyes saddened, but before he could continue feeling sorry for himself, his inner ghost sense went off. The half-ghost's eyes widened a bit at realizing exactly whose signature he felt. He knew it so well.

The billionaire turned his head to look behind the large chair he was sitting in. He blinked a couple of times at the sight of Danny Phantom standing a few feet away from him with a nervous look on his face.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Either this champagne is stronger then I thought, or you have lost your mind," he told the fidgeting teen.

Danny rubbed his neck, his eyes lowered from the man's. "I think it's the latter," he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" the billionaire demanded, although he made no attempt to move from his current spot. If Danny had come to tease him, so help him, he would break the child's neck. Darn the consequences.

The boy quickly lifted his hands in front of him at seeing the man's hostility. "Calm down, I-I didn't come to start anything… I just, well…"

"Well, what?" Vlad snapped, this time glaring at the teen.

Danny scowled, dropping his hand from his neck. "You know, you could be a _bit_ nicer considering it's almost Christmas eve!" he snapped with heavy annoyance.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Forgive me, I had _no_ idea," he replied sarcastically, "But is that why you are here? To wish me a _Merry Christmas_?"

Danny sighed as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Why, yes, yes it is," he answered back, "It's _very_ hard to believe."

Danny let out an exasperated groan, "Look, Vlad, I told myself that this year I would be better about Christmas, and well, I thought that the best way to show that was to get someone who hates Christmas, like I use to, to not hate it anymore," the teen explained.

The billionaire turned back around to resume looking at his fireplace. "Go home, Daniel. And tell your father not to let you have anymore eggnog," he said off-handedly, grabbing the bottle of champagne on the small table beside him to serve himself another glass.

The young half-ghost growled in his throat before floating over to where Vlad sat. "I haven't had any eggnog, but you need to stop drinking whatever the heck you're drinking!" he snapped, snatching the bottle from the man, before he could fill his cup.

Vlad's eyes flashed red. "How dare you? Give that back!"

"Oh, come on! It can't be that good, I mean, it smells horrible!"

"I'm celebrating!" Vlad snapped angrily, "I don't know what gave you the impression that I hate Christmas, but I suggest you give me that bottle back and go back where you came from!"

"Man, and I thought I was a scrooge! You call drinking some fowl smelling stuff celebrating? Dude, you really are a cr-"

"You finish that and I swear I'll break your neck!" Vlad shouted, finally standing up.

Danny blinked at the enraged man for a moment. But then, he turned his eyes to the bottle in his hand. Ignoring the fact that this was probably going to get him killed, he turned the bottle upside down and dumped its contents in front of the billionaire's feet.

Vlad's jaw dropped at seeing his fifty grand bottle of champagne get poured on his expensive carpet. He stood there for a moment, just staring at the wet rug, not believing that the teen had the guts to do what he just did.

He finally looked at Danny. "Daniel," he began slowly, "I am going to hurt you," he assured with eerie calmness.

"Ah, wait!" the boy quickly shouted, lifting a hand in front of him to stop the man's approach. "There's a truce today, remember?"

"It's not Christmas yet," he answered, turning into Plasmius.

Right then, Vlad's grandfather clock struck. It was midnight. Unfortunately for the young half-ghost, the billionaire didn't care.

Danny gasped as the man lifted him by his neck off the ground. "Vlad, it's Christmas eve!"

The older half-ghost smirked evilly, "Who told you I uphold that foolish rule?" The teen's eyes widened. "But you know what? I'll go with it," he said, changing back into his human form. "I don't need my ghost powers to make you suffer," he hissed darkly.

"Look, Vlad, I didn't come here to fight with you! For once in your life and for _one_ day, could you forget that you hate my guts?!" Danny wheezed.

The older hybrid frowned, but not in anger. "What gives you the impression that I hate your guts, Danny?"

"Because you're choking me!" the teen shouted the best he could.

The billionaire scowled at him for a moment, but then let go, causing Danny to drop to his knees and cough a bit. "Alright, Daniel, you came to wish me a Merry Christmas? Very well, Merry Christmas to you as well, now if you would be kind enough to take your leave," he asked indifferently, before slumping back in his previous chair.

Danny stood and looked over at his arch-enemy. It didn't take a genius to see pass the man's outer cold demeanor. Even with his anger full-fledged, the depression in his eyes still showed. "I didn't come just for that," the boy said, walking over to him.

The man sighed loudly in annoyance. "Alright, sit," he asked, gesturing to the other large chair beside him without looking at the teen.

Danny sat down, before switching back to his human form. He pulled out a small wrapped box from his pocket, before reaching over and placing it on the man's lap.

Vlad frowned at the small gift Danny had just given him. "What's this?" he asked slowly, before turning his eyes to the boy with a confused expression.

The young half-ghost smiled, "Well, that's a gift for Maddie," he answered.

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda, well… she's not so bad. I mean, I do owe her for siccing Cujo on her that one time," he muddled through, squirming a bit for reminding his enemy of the time he changed him into a badger.

Vlad couldn't decide whether to laugh, tease, or feel annoyed with the boy's answer. He decided the latter. "So you are telling me you came here just to deliver a gift for my cat?"

Danny gave him a meek smile, "Not just your cat. I got you something too."

Vlad stared at him for a moment, before he began to chuckle, which soon turned into a loud laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Danny exclaimed in a peeved tone.

"You're father really did give you eggnog!" the billionaire stated through his laughter.

"Ugh! I have not had eggnog!" Danny shouted. "I already told you, I want to do something significant this Christmas."

The older half-ghost stopped laughing at seeing the boy's serious look. "I don't need your pity, Daniel," he said with an icy tone.

"Darn it, Vlad! It's not pity! Look," Danny sighed, before looking at the man pleadingly, "I'm trying here, why can't you? Please?"

Vlad turned his gaze back to the fireplace before replying, "You have to understand, it isn't easy for me to believe that someone who hates me actually came here with no other purpose but to be nice to me."

"What makes you think I _hate_ you?" Vlad gave Danny a dry look and was about to retort, but the boy caught him off. "Okay, so maybe I have given you reason to think that, but so have you, Vlad. I might not _like_ you, but that doesn't mean I _hate _you. There's a big difference. But like I said, let's forget about that for now, deal?" he asked, extending his hand to the man.

Vlad looked at him skeptically. He still didn't buy the boy's _niceness_. But he looked sincere. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to pretend for a moment that they were not enemies. That would make this day more bearable at least.

The man gave the boy a genuine smile, before grabbing his extended hand and shaking it. "Alright, _my little badger_; truce for now," he agreed with a smirk.

Danny gave him an annoyed look as they let go. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"No, I couldn't," he answered with a wide grin. "But you are the one that brought it up, _my little badger._"

The young half-ghost groaned as he slapped his face and dragged his hand down its length. "Okay, you _really_ gotta stop with that _little badger_ stuff, or I'm going to start calling you fruit loop," he assured.

The billionaire chuckled. "Very well, little badger, I'll stop.

Danny scowled at hearing the man call him that again, but decided to change topics. "It's not easy to get a present for someone who already has everything money can buy, you know."

Vlad propped his elbow up on the sofa's armrest, before leaning his face on his hand in a leisurely manner. "Then why bother?" he replied, looking at the teen with amusement.

Danny gave him an unreadable smile, before standing up and turning his chair to face the man. Vlad raised an eyebrow at him, but then decided to follow suit.

Now that they were both facing each other the boy continued. "I said it wasn't easy, Vlad. I didn't say it was impossible, or at least it isn't impossible to get _you_ something. I thought about what you'd like for Christmas, and I narrowed it down to three things."

Vlad raised an eyebrow again, but this time he held real confusion and curiosity in his expression.

"Well, the first thought was a cat, but you already have one," Danny informed with smirk. Vlad glared at that, but the teen quickly continued, "Then I thought of my mom, but there is _no way_ you are getting that," he said seriously, ignoring the eye roll from the older half-ghost. "And my last thought was, well, me."

"What?" the billionaire asked confused.

"I know how you have always wanted a half-ghost son, and I thought I could give you that, cause, you know, I'm half-ghost, so, um, Merry Christmas?" he said meekly, pulling out a red bow from his pocket and placing it on his head.

Vlad just stared at him for what seem like forever, before tilting his head at the boy with a bow on top of his head. "That's cute; I'll give you that. But I fail to understand how _you_ could possibly be my Christmas gift," he said dryly. But then suddenly, man grinned evilly and leaned forward, "Unless you have decided to finally join me, is that it?"

"What? No!" Danny replied right away, realizing he just gave the man the wrong impression. Seeing the frown on Vlad's face, the teen continued. "Look, I thought I could spend Christmas with you as your son. It's just for today, Vlad, but we'll do whatever you want… so…. Dad? What do you say?"

The older half-ghost leaned back on his chair and just looked calmly at the teen. He didn't reply.

Danny sighed, realizing he just made a big mistake. "Sorry, I just wanted to get you something you really want. It was a lame idea," he mumbled, reaching for the bow on his head.

But a hand stopped him.

"You don't think it is a bit rude to open someone else's Christmas present?" Vlad asked with a small smile. Danny blinked at him, before lowering his hand, leaving the red bow on his head.

"Does that mean…"

Vlad plucked the bow from the teen's head, before leaning back on his chair. "I really can't decide what we should do?" the man remarked, tossing the bow back and forth in his hands. He suddenly stopped as he realized something. "What about your family? Won't they wonder where you ran off to all Christmas day?"

Danny fidgeted with his hands, "I can duplicate now. My clone is at my house. I think I can hold one for a day, but if not, I'll get Jazz to cover for me."

"No one knows you're here?" Vlad asked with surprise.

Danny shook his head slowly. "No, but if I have to, I know Jazz will help me out, so, what are we doing, dad?" the teen asked, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Vlad couldn't help but chuckle. The word coming from the young half-ghost's mouth sounded wonderful. He never thought he'd live to see the day that the teen willingly called _him _that.

The man tapped his chin for a moment, before looking back at the teen. "What do _you _want to do?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll- wait, what?" Danny answered, clearly taken aback by the question.

Vlad smiled calmly at his son. "I said, what do you want to do?"

Danny frowned, "We're supposed to do what you want to do, dad."

"Um-hm, but I want to do what _you_ want to do, son," he answered back with a smirk.

Danny ignored the awkward feeling at hearing Vlad call him that, but the fact that he sounded natural about it made him realize, it wasn't all that bad. He told himself he would do this if the man agreed to it. Danny looked at his _father_. Maybe this could be fun for him too. After all, today was Christmas; today, they were not enemies. The boy smiled; just that fact alone made him like this holiday and this idea a whole lot more.

"Well, you know how there's that truce in the Ghost Zone? Well, I found out they do a Christmas party that everyone goes to; I didn't really go last year, and I guess I'm kinda curious; we could go…" Danny suggested, unsure.

Vlad pondered his request for a moment. Did he want to be seen with Danny at the Christmas party that every known ghost attended? He had never gone to it, although, Skulker had suggested he should. It would be something new to do, but his question remained…

Putting aside the small gift still on his lap – and mentally making a note of giving it to his cat later-- the man stood. "Then we better suit up, hmm?" he answered, before two black rings appeared on his waist and changed him into Plasmius.

Danny smiled at him, and quickly mimicked his actions. "You know, we're going to get weird looks when they see us coming in _together_."

Vlad smirked and floated towards his ghost portal with Danny at his side. "It's Christmas. All we need to say is we are upholding the truce and we won't ruin our reputations. Oh, and call me Vlad while we're there," he added with a raised eyebrow.

Danny chuckled. "Whatever you say, dad!" he answered.

The two half-ghosts headed into the Ghost Zone and towards their destination. Vlad smiled at the boy flying beside him. If only Danny knew just how much this meant to him. If only he knew that he had just given him what he desired most: Love.

"Daniel, after this, why don't we head to your house? Your father invited me over and I'm sure you want to spend some time with your family today," the billionaire said with a smile.

Danny was so surprised by the man's suggestion, he stopped flying. "Really? Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's what I want," he cut off with a smirk, but it held no malice.

Danny looked away from him for a moment, before looking back up at the man and doing something Vlad never thought he would. He hugged him.

"Thanks," Danny said softly.

Vlad quickly got over his shock, and hugged the boy back. "No, thank you, Daniel," he answered sincerely.

They let go. And with a large grin, Danny said, "Come on, dad, let's go have some fun!"

Vlad returned the grin, "Alright, son. Let's go."

The two half-ghost continued towards their destination, not as enemies, but as father and son.

**

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed. If you see any grammar errors let me know and I'll fix them; I didn't spend too much time on looking this one over. And of course, Please review! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
